swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Warvog Arkon
The leader and tier 4 trainer of Arkon's Havoc Squadron. Warvog is located in the hotel at Nym's Stronghold on Lok, at (406 5091). This tier, 4, is likely to be the hardest tier for rebel pilots, since each box can only be gained by having 1,000,000 space xp, rather than mission based like the previous tier, and the next tier. A good tactic is to get an ent buff consisting of 15% xp bonus, and head to Nym's hovel and kill tier 3 Mon O'war heavy fighters for close to 2k space XP each. 500 kills will gain the next box, and each kill takes seconds. They also respawn on a pretty quick basis. Doing this is a lot easier, and can be done at a more relaxed pace, than the 'Strike A Blow To The Black Sun' duty mission, will which pit you alone against up to 9 tier 4 fighters. Or, if you're feeling confident or have a fairly tough ship, you can head to Ord Mantell and go after the Tier 6 Mercenary spawns (Usually about 3000-5000m from the station) Another good tactic is to go shoot at Tier 4 non aggressive Blackscale ships in Kashyyyk space near the Avatar platform. There's usually several people grinding there, and you only have to get 1 hit in to get full XP. Grind to 1,000,000 XP for your first box (XP will cap), go train (it will train you before the mission), get your mission but don't go do it. Go back and grind the last 3,000,000 XP you need. This can be done in a couple hours even without an XP buff or prior master pilot bonus. Then just go run all 4 of your missions, training in between. Note: If you are using an x-wing a good idea is to kill tier 5 Black Suns for the Black Sun Quota Tier 5, They are much slower than tie fighters and a little bit easier than the mercenaries. Pilot Missions Stop the Black Sun from reaching mining vessels Stop the Black Sun from reaching mining vessels (hyperspace to Dark Force) Dathomir system The Alliance owes Nym a couple of favors for his help. His mining vessels are under attack by Black Sun and need assistance... Once you reach the waypoint, try to keep the position and destroy some waves of Black Sun ships : Wave 1: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. Wave 2: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. Wave 3: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. After several waves of attacks, you will receive a new Mission Alert to continue with a Rescue Mission. You are given a waypoint where you team up with 5 of Nym's X-Wings to battle: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 9 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. After completing this and the Xwings disappear, go back to Warvog for: Reward: 10000 credits * Taim & Bak Military-Grade Shield Generator * 150 rebel faction points Save the Nym freighters from total annihilation * 1 Tier 4 Assault Gunboat Black Sun Terminator. * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 5 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. Once you destroyed the threat, you may go back to Lok for your reward : Reward : * 150 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Taim & Bak Military-grade Shield Generator. Terminate the Inquisitor Terminate the Inquisitor Jump in at Dathomir: Empire Blockade. An assassination mission, it's better to destroy all the escort TIEs and the Inquisitor himself at the end, because the next mission is given immediately after the Inquisitor death, and you will have to manage waves of attacks. *** See Below for Alternate Plan Of Attack *** * 1 Tier 4 TIE Advanced "Imperial Inquisitor". * 6 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors "Inquisitor Guard". Once done, you'll pick up some interesting data the Imperial Inquisitor was carrying, you will need to deliver it. Addition : If you fail this part (not by dying but by leaving it for too long), you will immediately be given an escort mission consisting of fighting waves of 1 Tier 4 TIE fighters. Upon returning to Arkon you will be given credit for succeeding the mission. * The quickest way to pass this mission is to target the Inquisitor as you approach the mass of ships. Kill the Inquisitor and Ignore his escort, then deploy your IFF Scrambler and immediately head for the waypoint or update given to dock with the YT-1300. the escort will remain 3–4000 meters behind you. Once arriving at the YT-1300 Immediately dock, more fighters are coming but you should have enough time to dock and undock before the new wave gets to you. After undocking take evasive action and even shoot one or two of the wave down, however during this time the mission will end and you can /escape yes out of there thus passing the mission. Total time from launch to completion doing it this way is less than 5 minutes. Deliver Inquisitor Data to Alliance Smuggler Destroy waves of TIEs on your way and Deliver the Data to a Tier 3 YT-1300 "Rebel Smuggler" as fast as possible, the use of an "Iff scrambler" command might help to gain few seconds. * 3 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. Then you may go pick up your reward : Reward : * 150 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Novaldex Low-Latency Droid Interface. Help the Alliance attack on an Imperial Space Station Help the Alliance attack on an Imperial Space Station Dathomir system (hyperspace to Dark Force) You're to assist in the attack on an Imperial Space station, taking care of a small Imperial fleet : * 1 Tier 4 Imperial Gunboat. * 3 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. * 6 Tier 4 TIE Fighters. After this you will receive a new mission... Save one of the ambushed Rebel B-wing squadrons Go to the rendez-vous waypoint and meet 3 Tier 4 Rebel B-wings, and assist them to destroy : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Aggressor. * 5 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. Then return to Lok for your reward. Reward: * 150 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Qualdex "Halcyon" Starfighter Booster. Kidnap Imperial technician Kidnap Imperial technician Dantooine system (hyperspace to Gorvera Space) An Imperial technician is travelling to an Imperial space station under construction in Lok. Your job is to capture his vessel (just disable its Reactor or Engine). You will need to destroy its escort : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Aggressor. * 6 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. * 1 Tier 4 Lambda Shuttle. Once the shuttle is disabled, Team Warscythe will take control of the ship and you wil have to escort it. On the way you will be attacked by : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Aggressor. After the Shuttle reaches its hyperspace jump point, you will receive a new mission... Make sure the Imperial freighters never reach Lok Endor system (Hyper to Area D-435) Meet the Imperial Convoy and destroy all ships : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Oppressor. * 3 Tier 4 TIE Aggressors. * 3 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. * 3 Tier 4 Imperial Heavy Freighter. After destroying the Imperial freighters and their escorts, you will receive an update for the final part of the mission. Empire's Retaliation Endor System For this portion of the mission, Warvog Arkon has dispatched a flight of four Tier 4 X-Wings to assist you. Rendezvous with your reinforcements, and destroy the Imperial Strike Force: * 1 Tier 4 VT-49 Decimator * 2 Tier 4 TIE Oppressors * 2 Tier 4 TIE Aggressors * 2 Tier 4 TIE Advanced * 2 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors NOTE: These are reported to be "experimental" Imperial chassis. These are typically more difficult to kill than similar ships in the first two parts of this mission. A helpful technique is to disable the Imperial fighters and allow your escorts to complete the destruction. Reward: * 150 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Incom "Tri-Cannon". After this last mission, converse with Warvog Arkon so that he tells you that you have been transferred to the Admiral Willham Burke located at Doaba Guerfel on Corellia. Duty Missions Warvog Arkon grants four duty missions for tier 4 and ace pilots: Strike a blow to the Black Sun Excellent source of space loot, including the rare Black Sun Ace Fighter Helmet. This mission consist of destroying several waves of Black Suns ships. Completing this mission reward you 103500 credits (without credits chips count) and make you destroy 265 Black sun ships. Waypoint 1 * 5 Waves of 1 to 5 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 4500 credits. * 5 Waves of 1 to 5 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 4500 credits. * Kill Ovlaw Grimclaw : 1 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 2 * 5 Waves of 2 to 6 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 6000 credits. * 5 Waves of 2 to 6 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 6000 credits. * Kill L'kew Rawo : 2 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 3 * 5 Waves of 3 to 7 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 7500 credits. * 5 Waves of 3 to 7 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 7500 credits. * Kill Rita "The Razor" : 3 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 4 * 5 Waves of 4 to 8 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 9000 credits. * 5 Waves of 4 to 8 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 9000 credits. * Kill Walwer bealwo : 4 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 5 * 5 Waves of 5 to 9 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 10500 credits. * 5 Waves of 5 to 9 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 10500 credits. * Kill Amos Torq : 5 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Duty Completion Reward : 7500 Credits. Escort: Nym freighters in Dathoomir System Tier 4 TIE Fighters, Bombers, Interceptors, and Advanced will attack a freighter while it tries to escape. Each escape takes from 5–10 minutes and nets a 5000 credit reward. Capture: Imperial freighters Rescue: Rebel scientists With help of Washell Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Arkon's Havoc Squadron Category:Lok NPCs